Sizzle
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: S'more characterisation. Oh yes, you know you want it. [JustinRichard]


Title: Sizzle  
Author: Dr FooFoo  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: yaoi  
Feedback: Review or e-mail  
Notes: Random characterisation. You know you want it.

* * *

The heat was sickening; Nature's cruel joke on San Benito and its neighbouring cities and towns. Only a few people actually dared go outside, and those people were sweating, even in their air-conditioned cars. Several brave pedestrians had thought to bring umbrellas outside to attempt to counter the unbearable heat, but they offered little shelter from the merciless sun, and proved to be more of a burden than any help.  
  
172 Prospect Drive seemed to be faring much worse than most of the other houses in San Benito, as the air-conditioner had broken, and its inhabitants were sweat-soaked and irritated. Katherine Pendleton sat in the front living room of the house, in front of a quickly-spinning fan. She was reading a book about an adventure in the arctic, in hopes of cooling herself off, at least mentally, but it was not having the desired effect and she frowned constantly.  
  
In the backyard, a medium-sized brown dog paced near the back door, pawing at it every so often. The sun glinted off the little engraved plate that said his name -- Rocky -- and was attached to his collar, annoying him. No one in the house could hear his desperate scratches to be let in, so he eventually gave up and walked away in a huff. Finding a shady spot under a tree, he lay down and snorted softly.  
  
Near Rocky's resting spot, the large backyard greenhouse seemed to be steaming because of the heat. The plants inside were soaking up the sun and making the glass walls and ceiling steam up, but they, unlike the people of the town, adored the sun and drank in its lovely golden rays, growing stronger as the heat bore down intensely. Soon, the automatic spray was set off on the hour, and the plants were showered with their other favourite thing: water. The light mist sprinkled down for several minutes on the plants, and was quickly evaporated by the sun or taken in by the thirsty plants.  
  
Back in the house, on the second floor, two boys lay sprawled and half-naked on a queen-sized bed. Richard Haywood and Justin Pendleton had been having another weekly tutoring session, but had been interrupted by the rather sudden breaking of the air-conditioning. Both boys has continued with the studying, but Richard had started to sweat and had unabashedly taken off his shirt, fanning himself with his hand. Half an hour later, studying was completely gone from both minds and they were drowsily stuck to the bed in their boxers, dripping with sweat. Justin had opened the window, and it provided an occasional breeze, but the short-lived bliss of cold air was just that -- short-lived -- and was soon engulfed by the heat and squashed.  
  
Justin lay on his back, legs apart, and head tilted to one side. His arms were by his sides, but slightly splayed, so as not to touch any other skin and cause even more sweating. Richard's position was much less practical, as he lay on his stomach with his head turned to one side. Eventually, he shifted, and, after wiping the sweat off the side of his face with his hand, lay back down, partially connected to Justin. One of his legs hooked over one of the brunette's legs, and his hand somehow found its way to Justin's chest, where it stayed. Justin protested by frowning and groaning softly. His eyes were closed, but when Richard wouldn't move, he rolled over onto his side, facing away from the blond. Richard's hand and leg fell onto the mattress behind Justin.  
  
After several minutes of quiet breathing and sweating, Richard moved forward and pressed his lips to the back of Justin's neck. He could taste the other boy's sweat, but liked it and even flicked out his tongue to catch some more. Justin groaned again, but couldn't roll over anymore, as he would fall off the bed, so he just lay and took it. Richard continued this silent act until it was too much work to move, and rolled over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, then closed his eyes, drifting into the same drowsy void Justin was already in.  
  
Outside the window, even the trees seemed to droop as the sun bore down on them with no sound. Pavement sizzled, and somewhere, someone climbed into their brand new pool. 


End file.
